


Can't Wait Any Longer

by Gemerald_City



Series: Kinktober 2020 fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Breeding, Creampie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Top Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemerald_City/pseuds/Gemerald_City
Summary: Long distance relationships are difficult. Especially when it comes to sex. Thankfully for Yuu Nishinoya, his boyfriend is set to visit him in Tokyo. He only has one thing planned... lots of sex.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Kinktober 2020 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006674
Kudos: 113





	Can't Wait Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This was another Kinktober 2020 prompt that I turned into a short fic. The prompt for this one was Creampie. I hope you like it!

Yuu Nishinoya had lost count of the number of times he had checked his phone throughout the day. He knew that Asahi wasn’t supposed to arrive until the early evening, but that hadn’t stopped him from grabbing his phone every few minutes to see if his boyfriend had sent an update.

The first year of dating had been easy. Asahi hadn’t gone to college, instead getting a job in Miyagi, so he was always around while Yuu finished his last year at Karasuno High. But when Yuu was recruited to play volleyball at a college in Tokyo dating had become difficult.

Asahi had insisted that they not have sex until Yuu had finished high school. In return, after a year of being pent up, Yuu had insisted on fucking every single day between the day he graduated and the day he left for Tokyo.

Unfortunately, that amount of daily stimulation had led to a minor sex addiction for Yuu. An addiction that had received no relief at all in the three months since he had last seen his boyfriend.

When Asahi had asked if he could come visit Yuu and watch his first major college tournament Yuu had agreed immediately, with one caveat. Asahi had to arrive two days before the tournament so they could fuck like rabbits for the entire first night. This would give Yuu a full day to recover before the tournament.

He might love both sex and his boyfriend, but he knew that three months’ worth of sex crammed into one night would take a toll on his body and, having earned his way into the starting lineup, he wanted to perform well at this tournament.

A gentle knock on the door of his small studio apartment shook him out of his reverie. He grabbed his phone again as he stood up, heart sinking slightly at the lack of message notifications. Tossing his phone back onto his bedside table he walked the few feet to the door, throwing back the deadbolt and pulling it open a crack.

“Hey Nishi. I, um, wanted to surprise you.” The familiar apologetic grin plastered on Asahi’s face made Yuu’s heart leap into this throat.

“Asahi! What… how… when did you…?” He was stunned, unable to find the right question to ask.

“Looks like it worked.” Asahi’s gentle laugh echoed through both the hallway and Yuu’s heart, making him practically float.

Flinging the door open fully, he grabbed Asahi by the hand, and did his best to not dislocate his boyfriend’s shoulder as he pulled him into the apartment. He snatched Asahi’s bag from his shoulder, tossing it in the direction of the kitchen while the taller boy gingerly checked for any permanent damage to his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you didn’t send me any messages all day. I’ve been checking my phone non-stop you know.” Yuu tried to pout. Judging by the look on Asahi’s face, he had clearly gotten it wrong.

Asahi looked mortified, as though he thought Yuu was actually mad at him. “I’m so sorry. I thought you would enjoy the surprise of me just showing up like this.”

Yuu couldn’t stand to see his boyfriend look so miserable. He dropped the out as he gave Asahi’s arm a gentle punch. “I’m not mad. I love this surprise. And I have one for you too. Let’s fuck!”

“I’d love to. But you know that’s not much of a surprise.” Asahi laughed again. “You’ve been texting me five times a day telling me that as soon as I show up you want to do it.”

Yuu’s shirt was already on the floor and his fingers were starting to unbutton his pants as he responded. “Yeah yeah, so maybe that part’s not a surprise. Just take off your clothes already.”

He stepped out of his pants as soon as they hit the floor, kicking them aside and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table as Asahi removed his own clothes. Yuu grabbed his boyfriend by the cock, feeling him harden as he allowed Yuu to pull him onto the bed.

Yuu popped the bottle of lube open, dumping a generous amount on his hand before returning to stroking Asahi’s length. He felt the large cock quiver in his hand as a similar feeling shot up his spine. He laid back on the bed, pulling his knees toward his shoulders and displaying his eager hole.

Asahi glanced around the apartment quickly and then back at Yuu. “Ummm, do you have any condoms?”

“That’s part of the surprise. I want to do it bareback.” Yuu gave his boyfriend the most seductive look he could. “Asahi, I want you to fill me up. Please cum in me?”

Asahi swore, something Yuu had never heard before. Before he could express his surprise, Asahi had grabbed one of his ankles in one hand while pushing his cock against his entrance with the other. He inhaled slowly, locking eyes with Yuu before pressing forward.

Yuu closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure as Asahi’s cock pushed past his entrance in one smooth movement, continuing until it was sheathed entirely inside him. He looked up from his position on his back, gazing into Asahi’s eyes and seeing in them the unasked question. He nodded once to let Asahi know he was ready.

The force of Asahi’s first thrust caused Yuu to throw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. Asahi didn’t give him any time to recover, setting a fast pace that had his name tumbling from Yuu’s lips within seconds.

Asahi seemed to pick up momentum with each thrust, striking Yuu’s prostate over and over. Yuu lost control of his vocal cords, his moans turning into screams as the taller boy pounded into him relentlessly.

He felt Asahi’s pace began to falter as the telltale crest of his own approaching orgasm started to overwhelm his other senses.

“Asahi keep going. I’m so close.”

“Me too, Nishi. Almost there.” Asahi took a deep breath, leaning over Yuu and bracing himself on the bed with his hands. His pace steadied, the thrusts shallower but much faster.

A roar built in Yuu’s throat, tearing out of him in the same moment as his orgasm. The warmth of his own cum splattered his chest and face, quicky followed by wave after wave of hot cum being pumped into his ass by his boyfriend.

Asahi pushed himself up into a standing position, gently pulling out and stepping back to admire the view. Yuu kept himself spread out, fully on display for his boyfriend. He could feel a steady stream of cum dripping out of his hole, watching as Asahi’s eyes were drawn to it.

“Wow Nishi, you are so hot like this. I could fuck you again right now.”

Yuu laughed, deciding this was the perfect time to use his boyfriend’s old Karasuno nickname. “Good. Fill me up again, Ace.”


End file.
